La vie en rose
by Marian Nightroad
Summary: Erwin hace un viaje a París para terminar su novela sin saber que encontraría mucho más que inspiración en La ciudad del amor.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Notas al final.**

* * *

 **La vie en rose**

Finalmente, luego de tantas demoras y de haber cancelado el viaje un par de veces, Erwin había llegado a París. La ciudad del amor, le llamaban, el lugar perfecto para terminar esa novela que llevaba meses atascada en el tintero. Al menos eso esperaba, pues de verdad necesitaba terminar esa novela pronto o la editorial no volvería a confiar en él. Tan desesperado se encontraba luego de haber recibido el ultimátum por parte de su agente, que la idea de mudarse unos meses a un país del cuál apenas conocía el idioma no parecía tan descabellada. El viaje desde Estados Unidos había sido largo, casi diez horas de vuelo y otras seis en el aeropuerto, pero un renovado entusiasmo se apoderó de él en cuanto abrió la puerta del que sería su hogar por el resto del año.

Se había enamorado del lugar desde el primer momento. El pequeño apartamento de apenas una recámara y una pequeña estancia se encontraba en el tercer piso de un edificio bastante colorido, al igual que el resto de construcciones que conformaban el barrio; aunque lo que realmente le había enamorado era la vista, pues desde su ventana podía ver el Sena dividiendo a la ciudad. No era difícil imaginar lo sublime que se vería al amanecer; tan solo de pensar que sería capaz de verlo con sus propios ojos en unas cuantas horas le llenaba de entusiasmo. Sin duda había hecho bien al mudarse, casi podía sentir sus dedos hormigueando por la necesidad de sentarse a escribir.

Mientras terminaba de mover sus cosas, ansioso por comenzar a teclear la que prometía ser una magnífica historia de romance, decidió abrir la ventana para evitar que el polvo se acumulara en el interior. Fue entonces cuando lo escuchó, proveniente de algún lugar cercano; era el sonido de un piano tocando una dulce y suave melodía que no supo reconocer. Nunca antes había escuchado una interpretación tan buena y no tardó en asomarse a la ventana en busca de la fuente de aquel encantador sonido.

Por un momento estuvo seguro de que se trataba de algún concierto, posiblemente en el parque que había visto al llegar, aunque su sorpresa aumentó al notar que, en el edifico contiguo, un piso más abajo, se encontraba un hombre tocando el piano junto al balcón. Erwin hubiera jurado que nunca había escuchado a nadie tocar con tanto sentimiento de no ser porque, pronto, su atención se desvió hacia otra persona que no había notado antes; junto a la ventana, casi afuera en el balcón, un hombre de cabello oscuro se unió al primero tocando el cello y haciendo aquella melodía aún más hermosa y atrayente.

Su atención se fijó por completo en el cellista, perdiéndose en el movimiento de sus manos, que parecían acariciar las cuerdas con el arco con una delicadeza sobrehumana, alcanzando cada nota aun cuando mantenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido en aparente concentración. Su cuerpo se mecía suavemente al son de la melodía, que poco a poco iba incrementando hasta convertirse en un sonido intenso, apasionado, al igual que los movimientos del intérprete y los latidos de su propio corazón.

Erwin recargó sus manos en la baranda del balcón mientras se dedicaba a apreciar el hipnotizante sonido que nacía en aquel departamento; tan concentrado estaba, que tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que el hombre ahora le miraba de reojo. No pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado, del mismo modo en que no pudo reprimir una sonrisa en respuesta. Pensó que quizás sería buen momento para saludarlo, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, otro de sus vecinos, un hombre de edad avanzada y aspecto hosco, salió al balcón del departamento debajo del suyo y se dirigió hacia los músicos.

—¡Cierren esa maldita ventana! —gritó el hombre, interrumpiendo su interpretación—. Es imposible dormir con ese ruido.

—No es asunto nuestro si eres un holgazán, viejo —respondió el cellista saliendo al balcón—, nadie más duerme hasta esta hora del día.

—Por favor discúlpelo señor, Levi es muy imprudente —se excusó el otro hombre, saliendo también tan solo para tomar a su compañero del brazo y hacerle entrar al departamento antes de cerrar la ventana.

Erwin, quien había estado presenciando toda esa escena en silencio, volvió también al interior de su nuevo hogar pues al parecer nadie había reparado en su presencia. No lograba entender cómo alguien podía molestarse por escuchar una melodía tan bella aunque, más allá de esa intolerancia, lo que más le sorprendía era haberse descubierto pensando en lo bien que sonaba el singular acento francés en la voz grave de Levi. No había tenido oportunidad de presentarse adecuadamente, pero al menos ahora conocía el nombre del cellista que había llamado su atención.

Algunas horas más tarde, apenas hubo terminado de desempacar, volvió a asomarse a la ventana esperando escucharlos de nuevo, aunque no encontró más que el silencioso viento vespertino.

Al día siguiente, a la misma hora, Erwin pudo escuchar el sonido del piano y el cello repitiendo aquella emotiva melodía, que evocaba en él una emoción similar al enamoramiento. Igual que el día anterior, salió al balcón con la intención de disfrutar del majestuoso sonido por tanto tiempo como pudiera, aunque, para su suerte, esta vez no hubo interrupciones y Erwin fue capaz de escuchar la pieza hasta el final.

Una vez más, pensó que sería un buen momento para presentarse con sus nuevos vecinos, quizás invitarlos a su hogar pues no conocía a nadie y, si tenía suerte, tal vez podría estar presente alguna vez mientras tocaban… antes de que su mente pudiera volar más lejos, fue sorprendido una vez más. Luego de interpretar un par de melodías más, ambas bastante alegres, pudo ver al pianista, cuyo nombre aun no conocía, acercarse hasta su compañero para depositar un beso en cada una de sus mejillas a modo de despedida, como pudo comprobar al verle abandonar el edificio unos momentos después. Claro que esa clase de gestos era normal en Europa, pero aquello no significaba que no le sorprendiera pues, al menos en Norteamérica, no era común ver a dos hombres despedirse con un beso en la mejilla. _"Dos besos",_ se recordó y cerró su ventana antes de que el color de su rostro fuera visible en todo el barrio.

Como escritor, Erwin tenía la mala costumbre de ser demasiado observador con todas las personas que se cruzaban en su camino, de modo que los músicos del edificio contiguo no habían sido la excepción. En apenas veinticuatro horas, ya había inventado toda una vida acerca de esos dos, una llena de secretos y pasión, con su nada despreciable dosis de misterio, pues no podía negar que salir a las dos de la tarde vistiendo un abrigo largo y un sombrero no era algo común en primavera. Claro que siempre podía culpar al frío del invierno tardío, pero no había por qué restarle emoción a la historia que comenzaba a cobrar forma en su cabeza.

Un amor prohibido entre dos hombres franceses, rodeado de mentiras y secretos, que tarde o temprano terminaría mal para alguno de los dos. Sonaba tan bien, tan real, que una repentina opresión se instaló en su pecho sin razón. Definitivamente sería una gran historia.

A partir de ese día, Erwin se dio a la tarea de observarlos desde su ventana con el único fin de obtener información: cuál era su rutina, detalles en su forma de vestir, algún comportamiento interesante… cualquier cosa que le sirviera para agregar realismo a los personajes de su próxima novela; todo desde la seguridad de su balcón.

Gracias a esa meticulosa observación, no tardó en aprender la rutina de ambos hombres. Todos los días, alrededor de las diez de la mañana, el hombre de cabello castaño, el pianista, llegaba al apartamento vistiendo un abrigo largo y un sombrero, que alternaba cada dos días entre uno negro y uno gris pálido; estaba de más decir que Levi era el único viviendo en el departamento. Cerca de media hora más tarde, un delicioso aroma escapaba por las ventanas del apartamento y llegaba hasta sus fosas nasales, opacando el recién llegado aroma primaveral y permitiéndole identificar algunos elementos siempre presentes: jugo de naranja, té, tocino, mantequilla y pan recién horneado. Luego del almuerzo, que usualmente les tomaba cuarenta minutos, comenzaba la magia.

Bajo el vibrante sol del mediodía, mientras los remanentes de nieve se derretían en las copas de los árboles, el ya familiar sonido del piano y el cello endulzaba sus oídos durante las siguientes dos o tres horas. No era raro escucharles repetir una misma pieza varias veces antes de comenzar con otra, por lo que Erwin pudo suponer que ensayaban para algún concierto o presentación, lo que explicaba el porqué de tocar siempre las mismas melodías.

Tras haberle deleitado mientras tomaba sus propios alimentos, el sonido finalmente se detenía, y Erwin era entonces capaz de apreciar aquella peculiar costumbre francesa de _Faire la bise*_ , esa que no lograba comprender por más que lo intentaba, dado que unos días los veía despedirse con un apretón de manos, mientras que otros lo hacían con un par de besos, que bien podían extenderse hasta hacerle cuestionarse si tal movimiento de cabezas no les provocaba un dolor de cuello o cuando menos un momento incómodo. Él mismo, en el poco tiempo que llevaba viviendo en París y las contadas ocasiones en que había abandonado su hogar, se había encontrado en la encrucijada de no saber cuál era el número adecuado de besos para cada situación, pero estaba seguro de que más de cuatro eran demasiados.

En apenas dos semanas, la historia que había ido a escribir había comenzado a tomar forma. Sus personajes, inspirados en sus vecinos, mantenían oscuros secretos que luchaban por salir a la luz en medio de una traición. Era como si las palabras brotaran de sus dedos, imposibles de contener, y pronto se encontró cambiando sus ya establecidos hábitos de escritura, de modo que el momento de sentarse frente al ordenador coincidiera con el momento en que el maravilloso sonido comenzaba a danzar en el ambiente.

Por otro lado, Erwin había elegido aprovechar la ocasión para ambientar su novela en la ciudad del amor porque ¿qué mejor lugar para un drama que París? De modo que había acordado reunirse algunas tardes con _Madame Cassel_ , la mujer del piso superior, quien había pasado más de cincuenta años en aquella ciudad y tenía mucho que contar sobre sus pintorescos barrios, sus jardines y sus atracciones menos conocidas, «Esas que sólo los ancianos visitan», decía ella.

Sus reuniones vespertinas, dos o tres veces por semana, las acompañaban con una copa de vino de la región de Champagne-Ardenne y trozos de queso Camembert, que degustaban mientras Erwin escuchaba con atención las historias de la anciana.

Fue camino a una de esas reuniones que se topó con el señor Dumont, quien caminaba junto a otro hombre al que no recordaba haber visto antes y a la señora Cassel. Erwin no quería ser inoportuno, tampoco escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero no había podido evitarlo pues ya se encontraba caminando directamente hacia ellos. Así, sin quererlo, escuchó a los tres hablando sobre la "indecencia" de algunas personas antes de que se detuvieran para saludarlo.

—Como decía —continuó el señor Dumont—, me parece increíble que tengan el descaro de ser tan molestos. No hay un solo día en que no hagan ruido.

—Por eso detesto a los extranjeros —lo secundó el otro hombre.

—Ellos vienen de provincia, no son extranjeros —los corrigió la mujer, mirando a ambos con reproche y a Erwin con pena, pues no moderaban sus comentarios a pesar de saber que él sí era extranjero.

—Me da igual de donde vengan, no tienen ningún derecho a venir a molestar con su música infernal.

—O sus costumbres sodomitas. No deberían permitirles vivir aquí.

—Paren ya con eso, ustedes dos.

Erwin, aunque no entendía de quién estaban hablando, podía deducir que ambos hombres eran en extremo conservadores, además que no hacía falta que lo dijeran directamente, estaba seguro de que hablaban de los hombres del edificio contiguo, Levi y su acompañante. Lo cierto era que él mismo había llegado a pensar que eran pareja, pero de eso a confirmar sus sospechas había una enorme diferencia.

—Ya le he pedido a Laurent que los saque de aquí pero, como siempre, dice que no va a correrlos mientras paguen a tiempo la renta.

—Y mientras esto siga así, tenemos que aguantar su escándalo cada maldito día.

De nuevo, los tres se enfrascaron en una intensa conversación acerca del porqué detestaban a la pareja del otro edificio, pasando por completo de él hasta hacerle sentir incómodo.

—Lo siento querido, estos dos son demasiado tercos —se disculpó la anciana con Erwin.

—Está bien, será mejor que regrese después.

Luego de despedirse tan educado como le fue posible, regresó a su propio departamento, con una sensación desagradable tras haber escuchado aquella conversación. No necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de que detrás de esas quejas sobre el ruido, no había más que discriminación hacia la orientación sexual de ambos hombres, lo que le hizo sentir aun más incómodo, pues él mismo se consideraba bisexual desde que era joven. Claro que, considerando que se encontraba en un país tan conservador, decidió que no debería darle tanta importancia; sería mejor que se concentrara únicamente en lo que había ido a hacer y luego volviera a su hogar.

Fue gracias a su observación cotidiana del edificio contiguo que llegó a notar un cambio repentino, tan repentino como las frescas brisas de primavera que recién comenzaban a aparecer. Una noche de martes, vio al pianista llegar apurado al departamento. En aquel momento no le dio importancia, supuso que sería común hacer una visita nocturna de vez en cuando, quizás tendría algún anuncio importante que compartir con Levi; sin embargo, fue al día siguiente cuando comenzó a parecerle extraño pues, tras haberse marchado poca más de una hora antes del amanecer, el hombre no regresó al edificio en todo el día.

Erwin sabía que no debía entrometerse, era consciente de que no tenía ninguna relación con ellos, mas eso no fue suficiente para complacer su necesidad de información, porque estaba seguro de que había algo más en todo eso de lo que se podía ver a simple vista, y él estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo si de esa forma podía dotar a su novela de ese toque de misterio que necesitaba. Con el pretexto perfecto para iniciar una conversación y su cabeza dispuesta a tomar notas mentales de todo cuanto llamara su atención, Erwin se aventuró al balcón.

Al principio había planeado lanzar una piedra hacia la ventana de Levi para llamar su atención, aunque agradecía sinceramente que aquello no hubiera sido necesario, pues casi como si lo hubieran planeado, Levi salió al balcón al mismo tiempo que él, provocándole una cálida sonrisa.

—Hola —dijo Erwin mientras le saludaba con la mano. Siempre había sido bueno para hacer nuevas amistades, solo esperaba que esta no fuera la excepción.

— _Bonsoir_ —respondió su vecino con tal indiferencia que Erwin estuvo a punto de desistir de su intento por conversar.

—Espero que no te moleste lo que voy a decir pero, sinceramente, extrañé la música hoy.

El hombre le miró en silencio por un momento, quizás tratando de comprender lo que había dicho con su pésimo acento francés, aunque no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que finalmente respondiera.

—Tal vez mañana —respondió con simpleza.

—Soy Erwin Smith. —Se presentó, en parte por cortesía, en parte porque deseaba mantener la conversación un poco más.

—Levi Ackerman.

Erwin asintió a modo de respuesta, forzando una sonrisa a pesar de que ahora no tenía ni idea de cómo continuar hablando con él un poco más. Finalmente se rindió.

—Un gusto, Levi, espero que podamos hablar de nuevo otro día.

Tras esa pequeña conversación, que Erwin podía catalogar como un rotundo fracaso, ambos hombres volvieron al interior de sus respectivos hogares. Pudo haber desistido en ese momento de su intento por conversar con él, pero la realidad era que estaba genuinamente interesado en conocer más acerca de los hombres que vivían en ese departamento, de modo que, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, se encontró lanzando pequeñas piedras de nuevo hacia la ventana de Levi algunos días después.

—¡Levi! —Le llamó Erwin tras verle solo en el balcón, aventurándose a molestar a los vecinos.

El hombre de inmediato volteó a verlo, saludando al rubio con un movimiento de cabeza que le hizo reír suavemente.

—¿Estás ocupado? Me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme a caminar un rato, en serio necesito despejarme y no conozco a nadie más.

El músico pareció meditarlo un poco, pero antes de que pudiera darse por vencido, respondió: —Seguro, dame un momento para cambiarme.

Erwin sonrió, entrando también para arreglar su cabello y buscar su billetera.

Una vez juntos, caminaron hasta el parque más cercano, un pequeño jardín con una pista para los ciclistas y algunas bancas rodeadas de flores y árboles frutales. Caminaron por un rato hasta finalmente detenerse en una de las bancas, lo suficientemente alejados el uno del otro para no invadir el espacio contrario pero no tanto como para no poder hablar a gusto. Fue gracias a esa cercanía, que Erwin pudo notar el peculiar color de ojos de su acompañante, grises como el acero.

—Dime, Levi, ¿a qué te dedicas además de tocar música tan hermosa? —Preguntó mientras le miraba con genuino interés.

—Hago algunos trabajos sencillos, a veces trabajo como mesero, nada en particular —respondió encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo más natural que, a su edad, no tuviera un trabajo estable—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Soy escritor —anunció con orgullo—, aunque últimamente he tenido serios problemas de inspiración, es por eso que estoy aquí.

—¿Viniste a París en busca de inspiración? ¿No te parece una absurda idea romántica?

El rubio rió divertido por el comentario pues tenía toda la razón. —Sí, y realmente la estoy encontrando. Fue bueno cambiar de aires, llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo en mis cuatro paredes.

—Sé lo que es eso —respondió, provocando su curiosidad—, hace mucho que no salía de ese departamento a menos que fuera necesario.

—Eso no es bueno, uno no debería pasar tanto tiempo encerrado en un mismo lugar. A veces hace falta conocer a otras personas, visitar otros lugares, reencontrarse con uno mismo…

Para Erwin, la sola idea de pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo dentro de su apartamento, en París o en América, resultaba asfixiante, no podía creer que aquel hombre aceptara algo así con tanta calma.

—Sí, bueno, algunas veces no queda más opción que aceptar la realidad como es.

Erwin asintió, de acuerdo con esa idea mas no con que Levi pareciera tan resignado. En el poco tiempo que llevaban hablando, ya le parecía una persona de lo más interesante. En verdad moría por conocerlo un poco más.

—Sabes, Levi, siempre pensé que para llegar a alcanzar mis sueños debería estar solo, concentrarme únicamente en mis metas, pero pronto me di cuenta de que la vida no funciona así. No importa si no te das cuenta, el mundo no se detiene a esperarte.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero algunos sueños son inalcanzables.

Erwin lo miró con pesar. Estaba seguro de que Levi no era mayor que él, quizás incluso fuera un par de años más joven, y escucharle hablar así, tan derrotado, le oprimía el corazón.

—Mi sueño es llegar a ser un escritor reconocido —confesó—, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

Levi se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, haciéndole pensar que no respondería y que tal vez estaba siendo demasiado entrometido, pero terminó por responder con lo que Erwin estuvo seguro fue una respuesta sincera: —Mi sueño era ser director de orquesta, pero uno no puede alcanzar sus sueños si se queda en casa todo el día.

Erwin estuvo de acuerdo con esa afirmación, pero había algo que no le quedaba del todo claro, así que decidió que, ya que estaban siendo sinceros el uno con el otro, no perdía nada con preguntar.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te detiene de salir?

Una vez más, Levi se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar a su pregunta, aunque para ese momento Erwin ya podía asegurar que la respuesta llegaría tarde o temprano. No se equivocó.

—Farlan, el chico que toca conmigo en las mañanas —comentó como si buscara las palabras adecuadas para explicarlo—. Normalmente es muy puntual, pero en ocasiones llega tarde sin avisar o regresa por la noche, tengo que esperarlo para abrirle la puerta.

Erwin no lograba entenderlo del todo, aunque podía decir que Levi estaba siendo sincero con él, también estaba seguro de que había algo más, algo que no le estaba contando, y pese a que no lo conocía mucho, la sonrisa casi imperceptible que le regaló después le hizo pensar que estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal vez borrar el pesar que veía en su rostro.

* * *

—¿Cómo es que nunca te integraste a alguna orquesta? Con ese talento, estoy seguro de que podrías haber llegado a la Orquesta Nacional.

Aunque en un principio le hubiera parecido imposible, ahí estaba ahora, teniendo una conversación de lo más normal con Levi de balcón a balcón, ante la mirada desaprobatoria del señor Dumont desde el piso inferior.

—No es tan simple —respondió el músico—, para estar en una orquesta se necesita mucho dinero y un buen apellido. Además, fue Farlan quien me enseñó a tocar cuando éramos niños, nunca asistí a un conservatorio.

Erwin suspiró, quizás por saber que no había tenido la oportunidad de dar a conocer su talento, aunque también por el hecho de que lo menospreciara de esa forma. Podría no haber crecido en Francia, pero incluso él estaba seguro de que una persona con semejante talento nato hubiera llegado muy lejos de haber recibido apoyo.

Los últimos días, habían estado hablando tanto que Erwin ya sabía muchas cosas acerca de Levi, aunque no más de lo que este último sabía sobre él. Le había contado sobre sus inicios en el mundo de la escritura, su primera obra y la constante presión que su editor ejercía en él para que terminara su nueva novela; le habló de su decisión de viajar hasta París, sobre sus avances, aunque no se atrevió a confesarle que él y su amigo, Farlan, habían inspirado a sus protagonistas.

Levi, por otro lado, le había hablado de cómo llegó a vivir con su tío a París luego de la muerte de su madre, también de lo complicado que era vivir en esa ciudad y sobre cómo algunas veces tocaba en un pequeño teatro para ganar un poco de dinero, aunque Erwin estaba seguro de que aún había muchas más cosas que no le contaba, cosas más personales.

En pocos días, llegó un momento en que hablaban varias veces al día; en las mañanas, mientras cada uno tomaba el desayuno en su respectivo balcón, después de que Farlan y Levi se reunieran para tocar, incluso, algunas veces, se despedían antes de ir a dormir. Erwin no se limitaba para contar alguna anécdota personal o cualquier cosa que el otro quisiera saber; Levi, en respuesta, le hablaba sobre música, sobre su día a día o sobre los planes que tenía para el futuro. La amistad entre ambos se desarrolló de forma fluida, suave, exquisita, justo como el _Moonlight sonata_ que Levi interpretaba en ese mismo instante, mientras hablaban.

La conversación se hubiera extendido un poco más, al menos hasta que fuera hora de ir a dormir, sin embargo, Levi se detuvo abruptamente y se disculpó con él antes de entrar a su hogar, cerrando el ventanal a sus espaldas. A pesar de haberse despedido, el rubio permaneció un momento más en el balcón, mirando las estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer en el firmamento, pensando en si quizás había pasado algo. Por un momento consideró la posibilidad de ir hasta allá y averiguarlo directamente, mas Levi nunca le había invitado a ir a su departamento, sin mencionar que no tenía llaves para entrar al edificio.

Aquella noche, una vez más, Farlan había llegado al departamento mucho más tarde de lo habitual, y a pesar de estar seguro de que se iría rápido debido a la hora, pudo ver una vez más cómo el hombre pasaba la noche con Levi para irse muy temprano en la mañana. Una vez más, no le vio regresar en todo el día, aunque debido a eso pudo escuchar a Levi tocando solo durante varias horas al medio día.

Fue a partir de esa noche que Erwin pudo notar un verdadero cambio en la hasta entonces rutinaria vida de sus vecinos. Cada dos o tres días, Farlan llegaba al anochecer, un par de veces les había escuchado tocar, pero en ambas ocasiones el señor Dumont había salido a exigir que lo dejaran dormir; por la mañana, siempre se iba antes del amanecer, aunque en una ocasión se había quedado todo el fin de semana. Erwin sabía que observarles con tal ahínco no estaba bien, pero no podía negar que toda esa observación había rendido frutos a la hora de sentarse a escribir.

Las visitas nocturnas se volvieron cada vez más frecuentes, ahora incluso llegaban a tocar una pieza que Erwin ya reconocía por su emotividad, mientras las diurnas casi desaparecían en su totalidad, y aunque aquello suponía más tiempo para que él pudiera hablar con Levi durante el día, ya no había forma de negar que los celos le asaltaban cada noche al saber que no era él quien le acompañaba. Claro que no había forma de que él estuviera interesándose en Levi sabiendo que su estancia en aquel país sería tan corta.

Varios días después, mientras se refugiaba de la lluvia en espera del taxi que había llamado para ir hasta la oficina postal, un hombre se paró a su lado. Su ropa escurría y su respiración entrecortada delataba que había corrido hasta ahí, posiblemente en busca de algún lugar para guarecerse de la lluvia.

—Lo siento, la lluvia me tomó por sorpresa —dijo el recién llegado, quitándose el sombrero de modo que Erwin pudo reconocerlo de inmediato—. Soy Farlan Church, vengo a visitar a alguien en el edificio de al lado aunque dudo que me deje entrar cuando vea mi ropa.

El hombre rió ante su propia broma mientras tendía una mano hacia Erwin, invitándole a presentarse también.

—Erwin Smith, vivo en el tercer piso de este edificio.

—¿En serio? No recuerdo haberte visto antes… —Erwin estuvo a punto de decirle que se había mudado recientemente aunque ya llevaba varios meses viviendo ahí, pero Farlan pareció recordar algo antes de que siquiera comenzara a hablar. —¡Ya sé! Te vi hace unos meses, cuando _Monsieur Dumont_ despertó durante el día para quejarse por el ruido que… Lo olvidaba, soy pianista, vengo algunas veces a tocar aquí, tal vez nos has oído alguna vez. Él trabaja de noche como velador en un banco del centro, así que duerme todo el día, siempre ha sido complicado tratar con él así que no te preocupes si pronto te regaña a ti también.

Erwin, que estaba teniendo algunos problemas para entender lo que decía al hacerlo tan rápido y saltando de un tema a otro de esa forma, no pudo sino asentir y sonreír mientras el otro continuaba hablando. En verdad parecía un hombre agradable, aunque al quitarse los guantes, Erwin notó de inmediato una sortija en su dedo. En ese momento, algo hizo clic en su cabeza y de pronto todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron como por arte de magia. Todo tenía sentido, Farlan estaba casado, Levi era su amante; lo más probable era que alguien había descubierto su relación clandestina, lo cual explicaba el cambio en sus visitas… quizás su esposa lo había echado de su casa… Antes de que Erwin pudiera inventarse más enredos, algo en el monólogo del hombre captó su atención.

—…es una pena que Levi se niegue a cantar otra vez.

—¿Disculpa?

—Lo siento, olvidé que eras nuevo aquí, todos los demás vecinos nos conocen. Levi es a quien vengo a visitar.

—Lo conozco —respondió Erwin, aunque se apresuró a corregirse—. Es decir, hemos hablado algunas veces desde el balcón.

Farlan pareció examinarlo con la mirada, de tal forma que le provocó un escalofrío, aunque no pasó más de un segundo antes de que volviera a suavizar su expresión, sonriendo con entusiasmo.

—Bueno, eso, es una pena que no aceptara la propuesta de su tío para cantar en la cafetería, Levi tiene una voz maravillosa… desearía que más personas además de mi le escucharan cantar y tocar el cello.

Erwin pudo notar cierta tristeza y preocupación en sus palabras, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada su taxi apareció, obligándolo a despedirse antes de correr hasta la puerta en un intento por no mojarse demasiado.

Ese hombre, Farlan, había resultado ser más agradable de lo que imaginaba. Sin habérselo pedido, había resuelto la mayoría de sus dudas y le había dado la pieza que necesitaba para afianzar el conflicto de su historia. Por desgracia, en ese momento no tenía cabeza para pensar en su novela pues estaba más preocupado por la relación de esos dos hombres. O al menos intentaba convencerse de que así era, de otro modo tendría que aceptar que le irritaba saberlos tan cercanos.

No había nada más que decir, en un suspiro, Erwin admitió para sí mismo que estaba interesado en Levi. Se llevaban bien, habían llegado a entablar una verdadera amistad a través de sus charlas entre balcones y, más importante, creía que podía tener una oportunidad con él ahora que Farlan estaba tan ausente. Esa misma tarde le invitó a salir por una copa; sorpresivamente, Levi aceptó de inmediato.

Se reunieron un par de horas después a la entrada de su edificio, antes las miradas indiscretas de los vecinos, y aunque podría decir que se trataba de completos desconocidos, ambos se saludaron como si se conocieran desde siempre.

Caminaron juntos hasta un bar no muy lejos de ahí, mientras Erwin hablaba y Levi se limitaba a escucharlo, respondiendo cada vez que le hacía una pregunta de forma directa. Hablaron sobre su novela, Erwin recibió algunas ideas interesantes por parte de su acompañante que no dudó en anotar en una servilleta; Levi le habló un poco sobre música, no tardó en ofrecerse a enseñarle a tocar; para cuando terminaron la segunda copa, ya habían acordado reunirse en casa de alguno de los dos antes de que terminara el mes.

Por desgracia no todo podía ser bueno para Erwin, quien, entre comentario y comentario, concluyó que sus sospechas eran ciertas, que Farlan si era su pareja, que estaba casado y que estaba teniendo problemas con su esposa, de quién estaba a punto de separarse. Aunque eso último fue el mismo Levi quien se lo dijo, sorprendiéndolo por la forma en que hablaba de su relación tan abiertamente. Claro que no era Levi quien tenía que esconderse, él no era el que engañaba a su esposa con un hombre.

* * *

Las visitas de Farlan se volvieron cada vez más esporádicas, tanto como sus salidas más frecuentes. Salían a beber, al parque, al centro; Levi le había llevado a conocer el _Louvre_ y _La tour Eiffel_ , habían andado en bicicleta por los _Champs Elysées_ hasta _L'arc de Triumph_ y habían bebido café a la orilla del Sena al atardecer; Levi incluso le había ayudado a mejorar su pronunciación del idioma. Sus paseos, cada vez más largos, no habían hecho más que volverlos más unidos, mientras cada uno disfrutaba la compañía del otro.

Una de tantas noches, mientras Erwin se encontraba escribiendo su novela junto a la ventana al ritmo de una intensa melodía proveniente del edificio contiguo, la música se detuvo abruptamente y pudo escuchar lo que parecían ser gritos viniendo del exterior. Normalmente no le hubiera dado más importancia, de no ser porque al aumentar el volumen de la "conversación" pudo distinguir una voz conocida; se trataba de Levi, y a pesar de que solo habían hablado una vez, estaba seguro de que la otra voz pertenecía a Farlan.

No quería ser entrometido, ni siquiera pensaba en asomarse a la ventana a pesar de que ese había sido su primer impulso, sin embargo, hablaban ya tan fuerte que era imposible no notarlo aunque no lograba captar más que palabras sueltas. La discusión se prolongó por casi dos horas pese a las quejas de los vecinos que sí habían salido a pedirles que se callaran, pero cuando terminó, el silencio se sentía pesado aun a su alrededor. Erwin dejó escapar un suspiro, derrotado; no había forma de que continuara escribiendo luego de aquello, y aunque quería culpar al disturbio por su falta de concentración, la verdad era que estaba preocupado por lo que fuera que hubiese causado semejante problema entre los hombres.

Los días que siguieron a esa noche, Erwin podía describirlos como "solitarios y dolorosos". No había vuelto a ver a Levi a pesar de que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera, en el balcón, aunque claro, tampoco había intentado llamar su atención lanzando piedras como antes. No lo veía salir del edificio, tampoco veía a Farlan visitarlo como de costumbre, pero había algo que, si bien había cambiado, al menos no se había detenido: la música. A partir de la noche en que les escuchó discutir, Erwin había escuchado una desgarradora melodía proveniente del cello de Levi; tanto, que incluso había llegado a provocarle el llanto en varias ocasiones. No quería ni imaginar qué era lo que podría haber provocado semejante tristeza en el músico como para hacerle transmitir sentimientos tan potentes.

Cada vez que le escuchaba tocar, Erwin se sumía en un profundo sentimiento de desesperanza que pronto se vio impregnado también en las páginas de su novela, la cual había tomado el giro dramático más asombroso que hubiera podido imaginar, uno en el que él, como uno de los personajes hasta entonces secundarios, se lanzaba a la feroz cruzada de conquistar al protagonista, teniendo en mente la idea de ser él quien aliviara la pena que albergaba su corazón. Tan absurdo como sonaba, tan novelesco, Erwin se encontró escribiendo exactamente lo que desearía poder hacer en esos momentos.

Erwin estaba convencido de que la relación de Levi y Farlan había llegado a su fin, no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta; hubiera sido fácil salir a hablar con los vecinos para conocer los detalles sobre la discusión de aquella noche, pero la verdad era que Erwin prefería saberlo directamente de Levi; al ser imposible, tenía que conformarse con inventar sus propios motivos. O al menos eso pensaba, pues no había momento del día en que no estuviera dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que, frustrado, dejó su ordenador a un lado y se decidió a salir de nuevo al balcón, esta vez decidido a encontrarse con Levi para mostrarle su apoyo.

Con todo el coraje que había sido capaz de reunir, Erwin se aventuró al balcón y buscó una piedra de tamaño pequeño que pudiera lanzar hacia la ventana del departamento de Levi. En cuanto encontró una que le pareció adecuada, la lanzó con fuerza hacia su objetivo aunque, para su desgracia, esta rebotó en la pared y fue a dar a la ventana del señor Dumont, quien no tardó en hacer su aparición.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿No ves que estoy tratando de dormir? —se quejó el hombre en el momento en que estuvo fuera.

—Lo lamento, no intentaba molestarlo, solo quería llamar a Levi —respondió tratando de excusarse, aunque ahora entendía a qué se referían con eso de que era un hombre difícil de tratar.

—¿Levi? ¿Ese maldito degenerado? No me digas que también te dejaste engatusar por él.

—No sé de qué está hablando, esto no tiene nada que ver con usted.

—¡Da igual, métete con quien quieras, pero si vuelves a golpear mi ventana, yo mismo me encargaré de que te saquen del edificio!

El hombre, irritado, azotó las ventanas tras haber entrado, dejando a Erwin perplejo ante semejante actitud. Él mismo estaba a punto de volver adentro cuando una conocida voz le detuvo.

—No le des importancia, ese tipo siempre ha sido igual de intolerante.

Entonces, como por arte de magia, una sonrisa nació en sus labios. Levi solía causar ese efecto en él.

—Lo lamento, solo intentaba hablar contigo pero terminé ocasionando un problema aquí afuera —bromeó el rubio, ya más relajado.

—Está bien, nunca se tienen suficientes problemas con él.

Erwin sonrió, tal vez por el comentario, tal vez por haber logrado verlo a pesar de todo.

—¿Qué dices si vamos por un trago? Me gustaría probar uno de esos quesos de cabra de los que todos hablan.

—Seguro —aceptó Levi—, lo necesito.

Unos quince minutos después, se encontraron en la puerta del edificio de Levi y sucedió algo que no había pasado antes: el francés le saludó dejando un corto beso en cada una de sus mejillas. Erwin se sonrojó de inmediato, mas para Levi aquello debía ser tan natural que no pareció percatarse de su reacción y si lo hizo, lo había sabido disimular a la perfección.

—Conozco un lugar con una exquisita selección de quesos —dijo Levi mientras ya tomaba camino dejándolo atrás.

—Dejaré que seas mi guía entonces.

—Genial, aunque no te quejes si terminamos perdidos, hace mucho que no voy.

—Está bien, no me molestaría perderme con tan buena compañía. —Erwin no sabía por qué, pero algo en él le provocaba mostrar ese lado coqueto y a Levi no parecía molestarle, de modo que se dejaba llevar con naturalidad.

—Dime, Levi, ¿qué es lo que has estado tocando últimamente?

Tras haber llegado al sitio del que Levi le habló y luego de haber probado los mejores quesos que Erwin hubiera comido jamás, finalmente se atrevió a comenzar la conversación que tanto le daba vueltas en la cabeza mientras bebían un poco de vino tinto.

—Lo lamento, no sabía que se escuchaba hasta tu piso —se disculpó, mostrándose genuinamente apenado—. Seguro ha sido incómodo escuchar algo tan triste todos estos días.

—Para nada, la verdad es que me gusta mucho —respondió con sinceridad.

—Tocar el cello es la única forma que conozco de expresar mis emociones, aunque llegue a resultar molesto para los demás.

Erwin no esperaba que fuera tan honesto, en especial porque sabía lo reservado que solía ser Levi, así que no pudo evitar querer apoyarlo pues al parecer la estaba pasando mal.

—¿Es así como te has sentido, Levi? Debió pasar algo muy malo para provocarte un dolor tan grande.

—Bueno... —Levi pareció dudarlo un momento pero, antes de que Erwin pudiera retractarse, suspiró y prosiguió. —Farlan regresó con su esposa. Fue hace ya un par de meses, pero no había dicho nada hasta hace unos días. Ella está embarazada, así que van a mudarse a Montmartre para que sus padres cuiden de ella y del bebé.

—Ya veo. Supongo que vino a terminar su relación contigo.

—No. Él vino a pedirme que empacara.

—Oh.

Erwin se preguntaba qué clase de persona pondría su propia comodidad por encima del bienestar de su pareja, mas no se atrevió a comentar nada al respecto. Por otro lado, le molestaba la idea de que Levi le permitiera tomar esa clase de decisiones por él; incluso si lo amaba tanto, deseaba que no fuera verdad y que al menos hubiera intentado llegar a un acuerdo que no le perjudicara.

—Le dije que no —dijo Levi como si hubiera leído su mente—. Decidí que no quiero que mi vida gire en torno a alguien que solo piensa en sí mismo.

—Ya veo —fue lo único que atinó a responder a causa de la impresión—. Es un momento difícil el que estás pasando, estoy seguro de que aún lo amas mucho.

Levi asintió, clavando su mirada en su copa a medio terminar para evitar sus ojos. —Pero fue lo mejor para ambos. Estaré mejor sin él, tanto como él estará mejor sin mi. Al menos así podrá concentrarse en ser un buen padre.

Erwin no pudo evitar sentir celos, después de todo, Levi seguía preocupándose por Farlan a pesar de todo. Un amor tan profundo sería imposible de superar.

—De cualquier forma, él también tendrá difícil eso de olvidarte. Incluso yo pude notar el amor con que hablaba de ti.

—Ah, él fue así desde que eramos niños. Ambos fuimos adoptados, Farlan era como mi hermano aunque… las cosas cambiaron con el tiempo —mientras hablaba, uno de sus dedos se dedicaba a hacer círculos en torno a la boca de su copa—. La verdad es que hace mucho que teníamos problemas, pero siempre que le preguntaba si estaba viendo a alguien más, lo negaba y se iba. Supongo que no quise darme cuenta de que estaba viendo a su mujer otra vez. Si te soy sincero, me duele más haber perdido a mi amigo más cercano que nuestra separación.

Erwin, pese a todo, no se atrevió a confesar sus recién descubiertos sentimientos hacía él, no solo porque sería inoportuno, sino también porque estaba seguro de que no tenía oportunidad de superar la presencia de Farlan en la vida de Levi. No hubo más comentarios al respecto, pero sí bebieron hasta terminarse la botella. Tal vez no podía hacer que lo olvidara, pero al menos podía ofrecerle su apoyo y su comprensión sin juzgarlo. El rubio sonrió, ofreciéndose a pagar otra botella.

* * *

Las estaciones se fueron como agua y pronto el invierno comenzó a entreverse en la capital francesa. Erwin, aunque se había prometido que no intentaría nada con Levi por su propio bien, seguía invitándolo a salir a toda hora. Desayunaban juntos en alguna de las cafeterías locales, paseaban por la ciudad y sus alrededor, bebían una copa, caminaban por la orilla del río en la noche... se habían vuelto inseparables. Levi había llegado a considerarle un amigo cercano, Erwin podía decirlo por el modo en que se abría con él al hablar, o por las cosas que le contaba sabiendo que siempre tendría un comentario positivo al respecto, como la vez que le confesó que había pasado casi un año sin salir de su departamento a menos que fuera necesario, todo porque necesitaba estar ahí cuando Farlan llegara, y Erwin respondió que desearía que alguien le esperara con ese mismo entusiasmo.

—Estoy a nada de terminar mi novela —comentó Erwin durante uno de esos largos paseos—. Con suerte, pronto tendré algunos días libres.

—En ese caso, quizás pueda llevarte a alguna ciudad cercana, o podemos tomar el tren e ir a esquiar a los Alpes.

—Claro, me encantaría.

De unos días a la fecha, la idea de hacer planes con Levi le llenaba de emoción; así fuera para ir de visita a otra ciudad, salir a algún otro país de la Unión Europea, o sentarse a tomar un café en el centro, para Erwin era el plan perfecto si eso le suponía pasar algunas horas juntos. Ya había aceptado sus sentimientos por el francés, pero también había decidido mantenerlos para sí mismo para evitarse problemas, pues no quería arruinar su amistad cuando estaba tan próximo a regresar a su país.

—¿Tienes planes para el viernes en la noche? —preguntó Levi de pronto, deteniéndose junto a uno de los muros del _Palais du_ _Luxembourg_ , del que recién acababan de salir.

—No realmente, pensaba que podríamos salir a cenar.

—Sucede que tengo una presentación —respondió, mirando hacia los jardines del palacio quizás con demasiado interés antes de volver a mirarle a los ojos—. Tocaré en una orquesta local, nada demasiado espectacular pero… es un buen comienzo ahora que tengo tanto tiempo libre.

Erwin, quien había estado al pendiente de él desde su separación y se había preocupado bastante al verle desanimado, no pudo contenerse de abrazarlo con emoción. Sabía que Levi tenía muchísimo talento, y estaba seguro de que llegaría muy lejos. Solo necesitaba darse a conocer; estaba seguro de que nadie que le escuchara tocar podría olvidarlo jamás, o al menos él no podría, menos aun si sus brazos le rodeaban de vuelta de esa forma tan cálida.

—Ahí estaré —dijo luego de que se separaron—, no me perdería por nada del mundo la oportunidad de verte tocar en una orquesta antes de regresar a los Estados Unidos.

—Es verdad.

—Cuando termine de escribir, tengo que volver para publicar el libro antes de que mi editor venga hasta acá a buscarme, pero de todas formas pienso quedarme hasta terminar el contrato del departamento.

—Espero que tengas éxito con tu novela —respondió Levi simplemente para luego continuar su recorrido, y aunque Erwin trató de bromear después de eso, había algo en la expresión de Levi que no estaba ahí antes, casi como si estuviera decepcionado, aunque no había dicho nada que pudiera confirmarlo.

La mañana del viernes de la presentación, Erwin se levantó temprano con el fin de tener el tiempo suficiente para prepararse. Esperaba poder desayunar bien para luego alistar el traje más formal que tenía en la maleta, el cuál necesitaba ser planchado; después debería recortar un poco su cabello, peinarse y lustrar sus zapatos. También quería afeitarse, buscar una corbata que combinara con su camisa azul cielo y, de paso, con los maravillosos ojos de Levi. En definitiva tenía muchas cosas qué hacer ese día, sobre todo si quería tener tiempo para comprarle un ramo de flores e invitarlo a cenar luego de su presentación.

Su buen humor ya no podía mejorar más. O al menos eso pensaba, pues en el momento en que abrió la ventana del balcón, una melodía que le resultaba conocida llegó hasta sus oídos. No necesitaba ser francés para reconocer la canción que estaba escuchando; a pesar de que había sido adaptada para poder interpretarse con el cello, la letra de la canción era inconfundible.

»Más azul que el azul de tus ojos,  
no puedo ver nada mejor,  
ni en el azul del cielo.

Más dorado que tu cabello de oro  
no puedo imaginarlo,  
ni en los rubios trigos.

En cuanto puso un pie fuera en el balcón, pudo ver a Levi tocando en su ventana mientras cantaba con voz meliflua _Plus bleu que_ _tes_ _yeux_. Solo por un instante, Erwin se permitió pensar en lo imposible: lo increíble que sería si estuviera hablando de él, lo feliz que sería si así fuera.

» Si un día decides irte y me dejas,  
mi destino cambiaría por completo.

Más gris que el gris de mi vida  
nada sería más gris  
ni siquiera un cielo lluvioso.

En ese preciso momento, Erwin quiso creer que no estaba equivocado, que Levi sí estaba hablando de él y que, indirectamente, le pedía que no se fuera. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa dulce cuando, casi como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, el músico abrió los ojos para mirar directamente a los suyos; como si hubiera estado seguro de que al hacerlo lo encontraría ahí. Fue solo un instante el que sus miradas conectaron, pero Erwin pudo sentir lo feliz que sería si pudiera verle de esa forma por el resto de su vida.

»Más fuerte que mi amor por ti  
el mar, ni su furia  
ni se le acercaría.

Mientras ambos hombres se permitían fundirse en la mirada contraria, el señor Dumont hizo su esperada aparición, gritando algo que Erwin no alcanzó a entender pero que, supuso, exigía que se callaran. De momento no importaba, nada más lo hacía, de modo que se limitó a saludarlo amablemente, sin siquiera perder la sonrisa, para luego volver su atención completa de nuevo hacia Levi, quien ya terminaba su interpretación. Se sonrieron, compartieron un instante en el que el resto del mundo dejó de existir y cada uno volvió al interior de su hogar; había muchas cosas qué hacer.

Por la noche, Erwin asistió puntual a la cita. Había llegado temprano, de modo que consiguió un lugar en primera fila, desde donde pudo ver a Levi como nunca antes lo había hecho, vistiendo un frac negro que acentuaba su piel blanca y destacaba el color de sus ojos. El músico había tocado de forma majestuosa, provocando en él un orgullo que no había experimentado nunca. Para cuando terminó la presentación, él fue el primero en acercarse a Levi, entregándole un pequeño ramo de claveles blancos mientras le felicitaba con entusiasmo.

—Fue increíble, Levi, nunca antes había escuchado a nadie tocar de forma tan magnífica —comentó tras el escenario, mientras esperaba a que el músico tomara sus cosas para marcharse.

—No exageres, incluso perdí algunas notas —respondió, aunque Erwin no pudo ignorar el tenue sonrojo que coloreaba sus mejillas.

—Mentiroso. De cualquier forma, vamos a cenar, yo invito. —Sonrió, acercándole su abrigo pues la noche era fría.

De regreso a casa, se detuvieron para cenar en un pequeño restaurante que, aunque sencillo, daba la impresión de ser un lugar tranquilo y lujoso; perfecto para celebrar la gran noche. Comieron y bebieron entre risas y coqueteos indiscretos por parte de Erwin, que Levi respondía con naturalidad. Había sido una noche maravillosa, pero lo verdaderamente asombroso vino al momento de despedirse cuando, tras haberle felicitado una vez más a las puertas de su edificio, Erwin finalmente se atrevió a ir un paso más allá con el francés, agachándose a su altura para unir sus labios en un beso.

Levi no pareció molestarse, incluso le había correspondido, sin embargo, tras haber prolongado el beso por largos minutos, cuando llegó el momento de separarse, simplemente se despidió de él sin decir nada al respecto. Erwin, quien recordaba el momento como algo sublime, comenzaba a preguntarse si solo había imagino que Levi le correspondía o quizás solo lo había hecho porque se había sentido obligado a ello.

Tras verle cerrar la puerta del edificio, se encaminó hacia su propia entrada, sintiéndose derrotado tras el rechazo de Levi, mas su atención fue captada una vez más por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y los pasos de alguien que se acercaba a él a prisa.

—Erwin… —le llamó Levi antes de que pudiera alejarse—. Quédate conmigo esta noche. No quiero que te vayas sin pasar al menos una noche juntos.

—Entonces, ¿no estabas molesto por lo que pasó?

—¿Qué? No —respondió, mirándole confundido—. Yo solo… pensé que podía dejarte ir sin decir nada, pero la verdad es que hace mucho que ansiaba ese beso.

Erwin estaba tan feliz, tan emocionado por sus palabras, que estuvo seguro de que tal felicidad terminaría por hacer explotar su corazón.

En el momento en que estuvieron dentro del departamento de Levi, sus brazos rodearon la cintura del músico para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo, buscando de inmediato sus labios con anhelo. Ambos se fundieron en un beso intenso, ardiente, y mientras las manos se encargaban de retirar la ropa que se interponía entre ellos, también se encargaban de mantener el cuerpo contrario lo más cerca posible.

Entre besos y caricias, la temperatura del lugar se elevó hasta que el invierno no fue excusa para evitar la desnudes. Para cuando llegaron a la cama, se miraron a los ojos y rieron con complicidad, conscientes de la impaciencia que se había instalado entre ellos. Sin embargo, en un acuerdo silencioso, decidieron tomarlo con calma pues ambos sabían que se trataba de la primer y última noche que pasarían juntos. Después de todo, Erwin comprendía que sería egoísta pedirle que fuera su pareja cuando le quedaban apenas unos días en aquel país.

Lo que pensaran los vecinos no importaba, ni los rumores que nacerían de los sonoros gemidos, que ninguno de los dos se había molestado en modular, lo único que ocupaba sus mentes era el conservar la imagen del otro para evocarla cada vez que se extrañaran una vez que estuvieran apartados. Así, en el calor de sus cuerpos y la humedad de las sábanas, la noche terminó con ellos tan unidos como jamás lo hubieran imaginado; con Erwin preguntándose cómo podría volver a su vida y olvidarse de Levi.

Cuando la inoportuna mañana llegó, Erwin despertó con el conocido sonido del cello interpretando una emotiva melodía, que lo fue aún más cuando fue acompañada por la asombrosa voz de Levi, quien tocaba para él desde la puerta de la habitación, vistiendo tan solo la parte inferior de su pijama.

»Ojos que hacen bajar los míos,  
una sonrisa que se pierde en su boca.  
El hombre a quien pertenezco.

Tras haberse puesto el pantalón y tomado una manta, se acercó hasta Levi para abrazarle por la espalda, cubriendo a ambos con la manta mientras sonreía de forma inmediata, tan natural, que Erwin se sentía como si toda la vida hubieran despertado juntos. Secretamente, pensó que sería maravilloso si pudiera despertar a su lado cada día y abrazarlo de esa forma.

—Deberías abrigarte, es una mañana fría —comentó mientras apoyaba su pecho contra la espalda desnuda del músico—. Además, el invierno ya comenzó a hacerse notar.

—Estoy acostumbrado… será un invierno especialmente frío ahora que te vayas —respondió sin dejar de tocar, girando su rostro para besar los labios del rubio con ternura, ensanchando aún más la sonrisa de Erwin.

—No sé si ya te lo dije, pero París me gusta mucho. Jamás pensé que llegaría a enamorarme de esta ciudad en tan poco tiempo; ahora entiendo por qué le llaman "La ciudad del amor" —Erwin hizo una pausa, tomándole suavemente por el mentón para conseguir que le mirara a los ojos. En verdad adoraba esos ojos que expresaban mucho más de lo que su rostro lo hacía—. Además, ahora que encontré a mi musa no tengo ninguna intención de perderla.

—¿La encontraste? Vaya casualidad, creo que yo también lo hice —dijo Levi sonriendo abiertamente.

Erwin estaba seguro de que había entendido lo que quiso decir incluso si no lo había puesto en palabras.

»Las noches de amor no terminarán,  
una gran felicidad toma su lugar.  
Los problemas y penas se alejan.  
Felicidad, felicidad por la cual  
se puede morir.

Aún abrazados, Erwin besó su cuello mientras disfrutaba el escucharle cantar, interrumpiéndolo tan solo para susurrar un "te adoro" en su oído y sonriendo todavía más de ser posible tras notar que aquello había provocado un suspiro en el músico.

»Cuando me toma en sus brazos  
y me canta bajito,  
veo la vida en rosa.

»Me dice palabras de amor,  
me las dice cada día  
y eso me hace sentir algo.

Levi sonreía como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, besando de nuevo al rubio un par de veces entre cada estrofa. Definitivamente, ambos disfrutaban la sensación de estar abrazados, tanto, que Levi ni siquiera tenía que dejar de tocar; y Erwin no tenía que alejarse a pesar de los apasionados movimientos del arco sobre las cuerdas. Qué más prueba que esa de que estaban destinados a estar así, unidos.

»Él es para mí, yo soy para él  
para toda la vida.

* * *

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia tanto como yo disfrute escribirla.**

 **Quiero agradecerle a Izuspp por su apoyo, sin ella hubiera dejado la historia a la mitad y nunca la hubiera publicado, lamento la tardanza.**

 **La idea nació de una imagen que compartieron de Erwin y Levi siendo vecinos en el grupo de Facebook Eruri ¤ Erwin** **愛 Levi ¤, si quieren ver la imagen, la compartí en mi página. La música que tocaron durante el fic la publiqué también en mi página de Facebook con sus enlaces a YouTube por si alguien quiere escucharlas. De cualquier forma aquí dejo los nombres de las canciones por si prefieren buscarlas:**

 _La La Land_ (versión en piano y cello) —La música que escucha Erwin al mudarse.

 _Moonlight sonata (Beethoven)_

 _Love story_ (versión de LoLa y Hauser) —La música que tocan durante las visitas nocturnas de Farlan.

 _If you are my love_ (versión instrumental por Yuki Kajiura) —La pieza que toca Levi luego de que Farlan se va con su esposa.

 _Plus bleu que tes yeux_ (Édith Piaf) —La canción que canta Levi luego de que Erwin le cuenta que volverá a su país.

 _La vie en rose_ (Édith Piaf) —La canción que canta Levi cuando despiertan juntos.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _Faire la bise_ es una costumbre de "cortesía" francesa. Mientras que en España, por ejemplo, lo normal es saludarse con dos besos –uno en cada mejilla–, en Francia el número puede variar entre dos y cuatro (o hasta más) dependiendo de la región, las circunstancias y la relación que se tenga con la otra persona.

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
